


It's Over

by Ashley10



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Balcony Scene, BestFriendSquad, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: Glimmer and Bow have a discussion about the BestFriendSquad. But don't take my word for it because I’m really bad at summaries.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	It's Over

“So that’s it. It’s over, isn’t it?” Bow’s voice startled Glimmer as she walked into her room. She finished putting the papers she was carrying on her desk and walked over to where he was leaning on the balcony. Staring at the stars.

“What’s over?” She asked. She’d been somewhat prepared for this. Bow was the most emotional one in the BestFriendSquad. 

“All of it. The adventures, the cool new people, the bonding, the stories, the BestFriendSquad is over.” He sighed and finally turned to look at her. 

“Even if that is true, you know what else is over?’ She gave him a small smile, “The war. All the pain and suffering that Hordak and Horde Prime brought to so many people is over. And we helped that end. Bow, honey, the war was 6 years ago. Remember what we did for 2 and a half of those years? We did the adventure, we did the meeting of cool people, and we did the heroing. Then, we came back to Etheria. Do you regret coming back?”

“No, of course not.” He sighed again and his gaze returned to the stars. “I guess I’m just scared. I’m scared Adora, Catra, Scorpia, Perfuma, and Frosta are going to forget us. I’m worried we’re going to become lame and have boring lives here on the same planet we spent our entire lives.”

“Nobody’s going to forget us. I am the queen of Brightmoon. We saved our people from the horror of the evil Horde.” Bow stood up fully and faced her. He took her face in his hand and the tips of his fingers played with her short hairs. “Plus, I’ve been talking to the girls and they’re thinking about coming back. Full time. See? They’ll be back. The BestFriendSquad will be united again and we can go on crazy adventures if we want to, or we can stay home and watch Catra try to be sweet and Adora blush like crazy while Perfuma and Scopia makeout and Frosta try to be cool.”

“That sounds amazing,” Bow said as he finally smiled. “The beginning is over, but that doesn’t mean the story of our friendship is over.”

“Ugh, you’re so cheesy saying all that sweet stuff.” Glimmer groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was really short.


End file.
